


Priestly Inquiries

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Layperson!Ruby, Oops, priest!Michael, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 13:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael contemplates the vows of celibacy and his own personal kinks
Relationships: Michael/Ruby (Supernatural)
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Priestly Inquiries

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S A FUCK MOTHERING BLACKOUT 
> 
> This is for my Breeding Kink Square on my SPN Kink Bingo!!

This was scandalous, on many levels. 

First of all, Father Michael was a Catholic priest that took the oath of celibacy. 

Second of all, he’s not sure that Ruby was entirely human. A demon or a siren sent to bewitch and tempt him. 

And thirdly, who even  _ had  _ this kink? Is it a kink? He’s not sure, but he wanted to do research. Just not on church grounds and incognito. 

Is it a kink that Michael wanted to see Ruby’s belly round with the child that they created, watch her go through one of the beauties of life? To witness God’s power through the female ability to create life? 

Was it primal? Did all men have this idea? 

Even if the child was an unholy spirit, a la Damien of  _ The Omen,  _ Michael would absolutely love the child and the process of creating it. 

God and Saints Preserve him, he loved this kink. 

Seeing Ruby round with child would be his ultimate goal, and the good thing is, she wanted that too. 

So they tried, every chance that they could. 

They were going to get pregnant. 

Would it be suspicious? Maybe. Would he get reassigned or be asked to leave the priesthood? Maybe. He’s not sure. That depended on whether or not he got caught and implicated as the father of Ruby’s unborn child. 

But God sometimes leads you down winding paths to fully see His plan. 

And Michael is one hundred percent certain that God’s path for him entailed creating a new life with Ruby as the carrier. 

After all, how could a precious gift such as a child be the wrong thing to need, want, and desire? Is it really a crime against God for him, a member of the cloth, to create another life? 

He didn’t think so. Neither did she. 

Roman cloth be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
